westwoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade
Description Jade is a beautiful silver and white she-cat with jade-colored eyes and a white collar. Extra Story Looking back at my life, I think it was a good one. I had a loving mate and two wonderful kits, yet it still breaks my heart when I think about them because I had no choice but to give them up... I learned from one of the neighboring mothers that I would lose my kits, and possibly never see them again, and knowing that Lion was going back to this “Bramblepack” I decided that best choice was for them to go with him the next time we met. "Jade! How are you doing today?" My mate asked. "Lion..." I sadly said as I looked into his yellow eyes. "Is everything all right, my dear?" Lion asked. "Lion, I know you're a part of that pack-- "Clan, dear," he interrupted. "Well, whatever it's called, I want our kits t-to be a p-part of it with you..." Those words came out in a quiet whisper, yet Lion still heard them. "What!? Jade! How could you say that?" That golden tom was extremely shocked at my words. "They're barely a moon old!" He exclaimed in shock. "But..." I trailed off. "They need you and should stay with you." "They can't stay with me forever Lion," I finally admitted sadly, with my head hung low. "What in BrambleClan are you talking about?!" Lion demanded. "The Twolegs are coming to take them away once they're a few moons old, and who knows how they could be treated?" I explained, afraid for the safety of my kits. "Dear," Lion began softly, "its way more dangerous in the woods then in a Twoleg den." "But I want them to be raised by one of us." I was not giving up. No Twoleg would take my kits. "I'm sure that whoever leads this clan would accept them," I added. "You really think so?" Lion asked incredulously. "They're gonna be just like you, my love, I just know it." "I'm sorry, Jade," said Lion, sighing, but before he could open his mouth once more, I had to say something. "But why would you choose that clan over being--" "What? A kittypet?" Lion asked snidely. "With me! How can you choose not to be with me!?" I yelled, and began to cry. "I'm sorry, Jade. But you know you're not my first mate. I have other kits in the forest, and I guess I have two more now..." Lion held his mate's gaze, sadness and honesty flooding his eyes. "I respect your choice, Lion. I really do. But I just can't understand it." Before he could speak I jumped over the fence into my den, were I grabbed the two most precious things in my life and tried to stop the tears. I gave them to Lion, and he placed Sun on his back and grabbed Honey. "Just promise me you'll keep them safe," I begged. Lion nodded and I could tell he was sad. "Wait!" I cried, wanting to say one last thing, to cheer him up. "Tell Shallow I'll miss him dearly, and well, that will be the same case with you." He dropped Honey and licked my cheek, smiling as he did so. "I will always love you, Lion," I said happily as I stared into his bright eyes. "I will too, Jade. I won't forget you, and I promise to always watch over the kits..." He nuzzled me for the last time, grabbed Honey, and ran off into the forest, which was the last time I ever saw them...all three of them. Trying to hold back tears, I yelled goodbye, trying not to sound to sad. Yet as soon as they were out of earshot, I began to sob once more. So my whole family gone by then, and although I miss them dearly, I still believe Lion is keeping the kits safe and sound, that they have accomplished incredible things for that pack, and I can only hope Shallow is doing the same and is fine. But no matter what, they will always be in my heart and memory. Gallery Jade.png|Sketch |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games None Books Firewing's Pride |} Am I (Jade) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:Kittypets Category:Deceased